Even Though I Can't See You
by cultofwinters
Summary: Long distance relationships are never easy, especially when that distance extends beyond several galaxies.


WHAT?! A NEW STORY?! HOW LONG HAS IT BEEN?! What year is it?! Holy toledo it has been FOREVER since I've posted a story here! I've been so busy with work and other things in my life and blah blah blah! This is my first Voltron story and I'm excited to finally be posting on here again! I'm not going to make any promises on when the next story will be uploaded, but I will try to get another one done soon! Also, this story is my "attempt" to be bilingual, now, I do NOT speak Spanish IRL. I had to use "Google Translate", also also, I got this idea from a Spanish song I heard called "Aunque no te pueda ver" by Alex Ubago. It's a really great song! Anyways, I'm done rambling! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own ANY of the characters in this story! They belong to DreamWorks and Netflix!

* * *

It had been several months since Lance had been severely injured in a battle with Lotor. Allura wasn't sure he'd make it; after spending weeks in the cryo pod, and since his condition improved, Keith suggested that the red paladin go home to Earth for a few months. Initially, Lance protested; but the next thing he knew, he was on his bed in his childhood home.

Lance stared at the ceiling for what seemed like eons; he wore a somber expression on his face.

knock knock

"Come in." He replied weakly, clutching his wound.

"Holla mijo" ("hello, son") his father entered the room with a bowl of soup and set the tray down next to Lance's bed

"Hey, dad." Lance half smiled and slowly sat up. It hurt Lance's father to see his son have that horrific purple glowing scar in the middle of his stomach and knowing that there was next to nothing he could do for him.

He, however, was not going to give up. Mr. McClain sat down beside his son and brought the spoon up to Lance's mouth, "Lance, tienes que comer." ("Son, you need to eat")

The red paladin couldn't remember the last time he tasted Earth food, let alone his mother's cooking. It had been five years since he, Shiro, Keith, Hunk, and Pidge had found the Blue Lion and left their home planet. Lance just stared at the food in front of him, looking depressed, Mr. McClain knew something other than his wound was bothering him, "Es una niña, ¿no?" (It's a girl, right?) Lance's father smirked and laughed; Lance didn't even bother trying to hide the blush emanating from his cheeks.

"Her name is Katie, but everyone calls her Pidge, she's my fiancefiancé" Lance smiled warmly as he grabbed the Altean equivalent of a smartphone and showed his dad a recent picture of the girl.

¿Te vas a casar, hijo?! (Son, you're getting married?!) his father exclaimed in shock. Which shouldn't have really surprised the red paladin; he had been away from home for more than five years, having zero contact with his family. they had no idea he and some of his fellow cadets from the garrison had taken off into space aboard a mechanical blue lion from another galaxy millions of light years away in a wormhole while being chased by freakishly tall evil purple aliens out to destroy and conquer every known galaxy.

"Yes, papa, we are getting married." Lance smiled at his father,

"Ella es blanca?" ("She's white?") Rudi McClain smirked, to which his son raised an eyebrow, knowing exactly what his father said. The older man noticed his son's change in disposition and began laughing. "Lo siento, Lance! Sólo estoy bromeando!" ("I'm sorry, Lance! I was just kidding!)

Lance laughed a little,

"Dad, I really miss her." the boy looked longingly out his window to the stars, a tear falling down his face.

In reality, Lance had no idea just how far away he was from her

Pidge tried to keep herself busy making repairs to her lion, but it was next to impossible while she was listening to her new favorite song 'Aunque no te Pueda Ver' (Even though I can't see you). In the whole time that she knew Lance McClain, she never thought she would miss him as badly as she did. She dropped her wrench and fell to the floor sobbing. It wasn't fair, why the hell couldn't she be with him? He was her fiancé for crying out loud!

"Pidge?" Shiro's voice floated into her ears, "Look, I know how much you miss Lance; and I think I may be able to help." Pidge looked up and saw the other five members of her surrogate family, and for the first time in weeks, she smiled.

Lance swiped through various photos on the "phone," most of them were of Pidge, some were his selfies, a couple of videos of them two goofing off playing pranks on anyone and everyone in the castle. Including the video of his proposal. He was able to connect the phone to his television and played the video.

"Katie?" Lance smiled as he twirled his girlfriend's auburn locks

"Yeah, Lance?" she wrapped her arms around his neck and stared into his azure orbs

"I love you so much, I-I can't imagine what my life would be without you." a small tear flowed down his face, Pidge always hated seeing her boyfriend cry, even on happy occasions. She quickly wiped his tear away with her finger, "I love you too, Lance, I know my life would be much different if you weren't in it, wait, what are you...OH... OH!" Pidge couldn't believe her eyes; Lance, the boy she had a crush on since she was fourteen, was proposing to her?!

"Of all the girls I've seen in the millions of planets we've visited, none of em hold a candle to you! Katie Holt, er, Pidge Gunderson, will you marry me?"

"YES! LANCE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!" Pidge flung herself into Lance's arms and kissed him again and again.

"WOOHOO!" Their romantic moment was ruined by Hunk yelling, and running toward the newly engaged couple and hugging them tightly. "Hunk! Don't hurt them!" Keith sauntered over, smiling. "Congratulations you two!" He walked over holding Allura's hand. Partly because he loved her, and secondly she was going absolutely bonkers over how adorable Lance's proposal was. "Oh my goodness!You're going to do better than Lance if you want my hand in marriage!" Allura winked and kissed Keith Shiro on the cheek.

"I don't think that's possible, Princess" Lance smirked ,

The whole group laughed, and Lance turned off the video

"Ay mijo, you really miss her, don't you?" A female voice entered the room, "Yeah, I really do, Mom. Lance sighed, his mom smiled and kissed his forehead, "I'll be right back, mijo, why don't you listen to your music for a little while?" And before Lance could say anything else, his mother walked out of the room.

Lance grabbed his headphones and pressed play; he didn't bother looking for a particular song because the one that he wanted to hear the most came on. It didn't take long for him to sing the words in both English and Spanish.

The more he listened, the more he started getting into the song, yanking out his headphones and singing louder

He didn't care who saw him; tears were rolling down his face as he continued to pour his heart out for the woman he so desperately needed

and then

"Anche se non si può vedere"

Wait a minute, the only person he knew that knew the slightest bit of Italian, and had such a beautiful singing voice,

"Pidge?" He turned around, and there she was

She lunged into his arms, and as the song crescendoed, they kissed for the first time in what seemed like an eternity.

He took in the feeling of her lips pressed up against his; the experience not new to him in the slightest, but he had missed it. Time seemed to stand still for the two young adults, but the need to breathe was becoming increasingly important. Once the two broke apart, they pressed their foreheads together and sighed contently.

"Oh, Lance, I missed you so much." Katie sniffled, a tear slid down her face, which Lance gently wiped away with his thumb, "Hey, if I'm not allowed to cry, what makes you think you can?" He smirked, Pidge giggled and went to kiss him again, which Lance didn't mind in the slightest.

* * *

Well thats about all I got! The more I sat on my desk and tried to make this thing "perfect", the more I was starting to tear my hair out! I hope y'all liked it! Please feel free to yell at me in the review section, or I'm on tumblr (cultofpokeshipping) so again feel free to yell at me over there as well!

See ya next time!


End file.
